Over the years Traduction
by BotoxedBitch
Summary: Tout d'abord, je remercie 5UP3RN47UR4L de m'avoir permis de vous traduire son Wincest. Voilà le lien vers l'originale : www . fanfiction . net / s / 8203214 / 1 / Over the Years Résumé : L'évolution de la relation Dean/Sam au cours des années, finissant... Et bien, vous verrez. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**1996, Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud (Sam a 13 ans, Dean 17)**

_« Comment t'as su que t'aimais les filles ? »  
Dean manqua de s'étouffer avec sa limonade quand Sam s'affala dans son lit. Il était en train de lire son comic préféré après avoir aidé Oncle Bobby avec l'Impala. Ses vêtements étaient encore couverts de tâches graisseuses quand il s'était servi un verre et s'était confortablement installé dans son lit._

_« Uh, pardon ? » demanda Dean en se raclant la gorge, tandis que Sam le regardait fixement. Ce dernier soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Comment t'as su que t'aimais les filles ?  
-Et bien, je... Je le sais, c'est tout, c'est comme ça que les choses se passent. Les garçons aiment les filles et les filles aiment les garçons. » Dean essayait d'être clair et concis. « Tu verras quand le moment sera venu.  
-Je ne te demande pas comment les choses sont censées se passer, je te demande comment tu sais que les _**_choses_**_ se passent comme elles devraient le faire.  
-Cette phrase ne veux rien dire, Sam » dit-il et il tenta de se replonger dans la lecture de son comic. Mais il pouvait sentir que Sam était vexé et encore sur sa faim. Son frère avait le talent pour faire passer les choses sans dire quoi que ce soit. Ce silencieux, triste connard._

_Dean soupira et posa son comic avant de se tourner vers la tête déprimée de Sam. « Pourquoi ne reprends-tu pas du début ? »_  
_Soudain, Sam paru mal à l'aise à cause de l'attention que lui portait Dean. Il grimaça et commença à jouer avec le drap de Dean, suivant les plis du bout des doigts. « C'est juste... enfin... Je connais l'histoire de la petite graine et du reste, mais... » Sam rougissait et c'était la chose la plus adorable que Dean avait jamais vu. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. « Comment t'as su que tu aimerais ça ? Que se passe-t-il si ça ne te plait pas et que la fille se vexe et qu'elle le raconte à tout le monde et..._  
_-Whoa ! Du calme, petit ». Dean leva un sourcil. « De un, tu aimeras ça et de deux, quelque chose me dit que tu es amoureux d'une fille. Pauvre petite. ». Sam ne répondit pas, mais ses joues devinrent encore plus rouges, même si c'était humainement difficile. Dean prit pitié de son frère et tapota le matelas à côté de lui. « Allez, viens là »._  
_Sam se glissa tout contre Dean. Leurs genoux se touchaient presque tandis qu'ils se faisaient face. Sam pouvait sentir l'odeur persistante d'un mélange de sueur, de poussière et d'huile de moteur qui émanait de Dean. C'était sans aucun doute le meilleur parfum que Sam connaissait. Ca sentait l'été, ça sentait chez lui, ça sentait Dean._  
_« Donc il y a cette fille que tu veux embrasser et tu as peur de ne pas aimer ça, que tu finiras par renverser son soda sur ses genoux et que tu te sentiras extrêmement con, c'est ça ? »_  
_Sam plissa les yeux. « C'est vrai que présenté comme ça, je m'inquiète pour rien. » Il se doutait que Dean ne le prendrait pas au sérieux et commençait à sortir du lit quand Dean lui attrapa le bras. »_  
_« Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Samantha. ». Comme Sam ne se rasseyait toujours pas, Dean dit d'une voix douce « Ecoute, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas du me moquer de toi, maintenant pose ton cul sur ce lit »._  
_Ils se réinstallèrent dans la même position qu'auparavant et Dean prit un air sérieux. « Donc, tu as un problème. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire pour y remédier ?_  
_-Bah, je pensais que peut-être je pourrais essayer d'autres...choses... »_  
_Dean paru surpris._  
_« Quelles _**_autres_**_ choses ?  
-Et bien, deux options s'offrent à moi, soit les filles, soit les garçons. Alors.. » Sam regarda Dean avec détermination. « Je préfère me ridiculiser avec toi plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon, tu vois, pour être sûr... ».  
Soudain, Dean pensa qu'il n'aurait surtout pas du poser son comic. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne _**_devait _**_pas faire ça mais à peine avait-t-il posé les yeux sur son frère que son corps se penchait de lui-même à la __rencontre du visage de Sam._

_Quand ses lèvres touchèrent celles, douces, de Sam, il fut comme coupé du monde. Il n'entendait plus la radio, en bas dans la cuisine ou le doux ronronnement de l'Impala dans le jardin depuis que Bobby avait finalement réussi à la faire marcher. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était les lèvres de Sam frémissant au contact des siennes et sa main tremblotante qui caressait les longs cheveux de son frère.  
Puis il y eu un grand bruit quand le verre de limonade tomba du lit, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Dean s'éloigna précipitamment de Sam et ouvrit les yeux (bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas les avoir fermés).  
Sam avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et ses joues étaient rouges. « Whao. C'était... Whao ».  
C'était exactement les impressions de Dean mais il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre tout haut.  
« Alors ? insista ce dernier.  
-Et bien, c'était... » Quoi ? Différent ? Il ne trouvait pas de point de comparaison ? Intéressant ? Non, car sinon Dean aurait vu que Sam avait aimé ça. Même lui savait que ce n'était pas la façon dont les choses étaient censées se passer.  
« Bon, définitivement pas mon truc, mais merci quand même »  
Sur ces mots, Sam quitta la pièce, laissant Dean avec le sentiment que ça ne s'était pas déroulé de façon normale car maintenant c'était lui qui était confus. Et avec une demi-molle._


	2. Chapter 2

**2006, San Francisco, Californie. (Sam a 23 ans, Dean 27)**

Sam venait juste de se changer, passant du pull je-traine-chez-moi-un-dimanche à un sous-vêtement regarde-moi-et-mon-super-cul, quand il entendit des légers coups sur sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils car Cinq-Heure (il aimait les appeler suivant l'heure du rendez-vous) était un homme ponctuel et n'était jamais arrivé en avance ou en retard. « Une seconde » cria-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, ne portant rien d'autre que le minuscule string. Il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure solution quand il vit qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Ce n'était pas Cinq-Heure. « Dean ».

Sam était sous le choc, Dean semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua les vêtements de son frère. Ou plutôt, le manque de vêtement. Sam ne lui laissa pas la chance de reprendre ses esprits puisqu'il lui claqua la porte au nez.

Ce n'était pas Cinq-Heure.

Qu'est-ce que Dean foutait ici et comment l'avait-il retrouvé après toutes ces années ? Sam eu un frisson alors qu'il enfilait rapidement un peignoir. Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Dean semblait toujours un peu chamboulé mais il avait retrouvé la capacité de parler. « Salut, Sam. -Dean, qu'est-ce que tu... » entama Sam avant d'être coupé par une légère quinte de toux. Cinq-Heure était derrière Dean, toujours dans un costume propre et bien coupé, comme tous les Jeudis. Dean se retourna si vite que Sam eu l'impression d'entendre ses articulations craquer.  
« Je suis désolé si j'interromps quelque chose mais il me semble avoir un rendez-vous avec M. Moore ici présent ». La voix de l'homme était restée polie, mais l'irritation et l'impatience étaient palpables. « Désolé, Jack. Entre et met toi à l'aise. Je te rejoins dans une seconde ». Sam s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Dean resta cois, la bouche ouverte avant de fermer la bouche et de froncer les sourcils. « Sam, ne me dis pas que... » Ce dernier priait pour que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse mais bien sûr, rien ne se passa. Il se contenta de regarder Dean avec un air à faire pleurer les pierres qu'il maitrisait à la perfection. « Je dois juste... pourrais-tu... » Dean se contenta de hocher la tête et partit, laissant Sam seul sur son palier.

Il avait à peine disparu quand le jeune homme sentit des mains baladeuses sur ses hanches et des lèvres sur son épaule nue. Sam ferma la porte et essaya de se retourner pour faire face à l'homme mais se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Les lèvres se promenèrent sur son cou et ses épaules, que l'homme mordillait de temps en temps. « Jack... » soupira Sam. Il essaya de repousser l'homme. La main gauche de Jack descendit du torse de Sam jusqu'à sa queue. Instantanément, ce dernier commença à bander. Même s'il essayait de se concentrer sur les mouvements imprimés par la poigne ferme de Jack, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir l'expression blessée de Dean flotter devant ses yeux. Jack sembla remarquer que Sam n'était pas entièrement avec lui et stoppa net.  
« Tu sais que je m'en fous que tu aies d'autres mecs car je suis un de ces autres mecs.. » sa voix était basse et menaçante. Soudain, Sam sentit son string être descendu violemment et, déjà, l'extrémité du membre de Jack exerçait une pression sur son trou. Il remercia le Ciel qu'il ait eu l'idée de se préparer et de se lubrifier avant. « Mais... » une rapide poussée et il était rentré en entier dans Sam, qui ferma les yeux et se mordit la joue quand il eut cette impression d'être coupé en deux. « Je ne supporte pas... » une brutale poussée, encore plus profonde « que tu penses à d'autres hommes...». Jack le pénétra encore une fois tandis que ses mains maintenaient ses hanches en place, c'est à dire contre le mur. « … pendant mon tour ». Après deux allers-et-retours, Sam bandait.  
Quand Jack eu fini avec lui, Sam n'était plus qu'un corps transpirant sur son lit. Il se sentait mal et fatigué mais... satisfait, étrangement. Jack s'était lavé et avant de franchir la porte de l'appartement, avait recouvert Sam de son drap, laissé quelques billets sur le lit et l'avait embrassé sur le front.  
Comme tous les jeudis.

* * *

_Je pense poster le troisième chapitre d'ici quelques jours, mardi au plus tard._


	3. Chapter 3

**1998, South Bend, Indiana (Sam a 15 ans, Dean 19)**

_Eric était le premier mec pour lequel il craquait. Sam aimait ses cheveux noirs, coiffés en pique, ses yeux marrons foncé et sa nature sauvage. Il l'avait remarqué à cause du regard qu'il avait lancé à Sam quand leurs mains s'étaient accidentellement effleurées. Il était tombé amoureux à cause de son attitude j-en-ai-rien-a-foutre._

_Son père ne savait pas qu'il préférait les garçons donc il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait en invitant Eric dans son chez-lui du moment, après le lycée. Dean était au courant, cependant mais il n'en avait pas vraiment parlé. John était supposé rester tard à la bibliothèque ce soir là, essayant de trouver ce qui tuait les gens, près d'une forêt, et Dean travaillait de nuit dans un fast-food du coin._

_Il était donc naturel, alors que lui et Eric s'embrassaient sur le canapé du salon, qu'il soit surpris de sentir le corps d'Eric brusquement séparé de lui et la voix glaciale de John qui demandait ce que pour l'amour du ciel il était en train de faire.  
La remarque d'Eric « Je pense que c'est assez clair » lui a valu un nez ensanglanté.  
« Si tu ne veux pas que j'y ajoute deux ou trois de tes dents » dit John avec un geste de la main dans la direction d'Eric, « je te conseille de partir et de ne jamais revenir ici »_

_Sam était complètement paralysé à cause de la voix grondante de son père et sa masse imposante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu frapper un humain. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur Dean ou sur lui, mais maintenant, Sam redoutait que cela se produise. Eric ne jeta pas un seul regard à Sam tandis qu'il ramassait ses affaires et qu'il s'engouffrait dans la porte._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? » siffla John entre ses dents. Ses yeux était froids et Sam essayait de se faire le plus petit possible sous son regard inquisiteur._  
_« C'est que... Tu n'étais pas censé... Je suis dé- ». Une claque sonore lui coupa la parole. Une trace rouge, brulante, apparaissait sur la joue droite de Sam. Son père venait de le frapper. Et c'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit Dean pour rentrer, tout joyeux d'arriver en avance._  
_« Je suis rentré et j'ai- ». Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. Sam se frottait la joue et son père semblait sur le point d'exploser. « Que se passe-t-il ?_  
_-Est-ce que tu étais au courant ?_  
_-Au courant de quoi ?_  
_-Pour Sam. C'est une.. c'est une... » John respira profondément. « tarlouse »._  
_Les garçons se regardèrent. Dean savait, Sam savait qu'il savait et Dean savait que Sam savait qu'il tout était confus et dérangeant. Ca n'était pas censé se-_  
_« Non » dit Dean dans un soupir. Il ne regardait plus Sam et ne vit pas la larme qui roulait sur sa joue._  
_John ne paraissait pas convaincu mais finalement, que Dean le sache ou pas, peu importait. Il se tourna et regarda de nouveau Sam._  
_« Toi », cracha-t-il. « Choisis. Entre ta famille et... ça. Si c'est que tu choisis d'être... tu n'es plus mon fils..._  
_-Alors je suppose que je n'ai plus de père »_  
_John et Dean était sous le choc. Dean regarda son frère en le suppliant du regard d'abandonner l'affaire et d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé._  
_« Sammy... » réussit-il à dire mais Sam était déjà sur le départ._  
_Il se retourna, regarda Dean droit dans les yeux et dit « Je suppose que je n'ai plus de frère non plus. »_  
_Il pouvait pratiquement entendre le cœur de Dean se briser en mille morceaux mais il était incapable de ressentir le moindre remord tant son propre cœur et sa vie entière était en train de tomber en ruine. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean, il était juste... déçu. Dean avait été un modèle pour lui, mais maintenant... il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul._

* * *

__ J'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 6. Je vais attaquer le 7 (qui fait quatre pages World, donc ça va être long. Mais c'est du smut 0:) )


	4. Chapter 4

**1999, St. Paul, Minnesota (Sam a 16 ans)  
**_  
Sam avait froid, faim et était mineur. Il avait surtout faim et froid. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Sam avait quitté sa famille. Avait quitté Dean. Il pouvait presque l'entendre : « trouve toi une paire de couille et reviens dans cette putain de maison avec moi ».  
Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir, même si Dean lui demandait. Car ce dernier n'abandonnerait jamais son père pour lui et, quelque part, Sam le comprenait. L'homme était quasiment son idole et un héros aux yeux de son frère.  
Il ne détestait plus son père. Il l'eut fait mais maintenant il avait compris que c'était inutile. John était son père, peu importe son orientation et c'était son problème s'il ne l'acceptait pas._

Soudain, une violent rafale glaça Sam jusqu'aux os et manqua de le faire glisser sur une plaque de verglas. Sam avait péniblement réussi à survivre les deux derniers mois avec des boulots minables et il commençait à en avoir mare du climat du Minnesota. Il voulait un endroit où il faisait chaud. Peut-être la Californie.

Ces temps-ci, il travaillait chez Billy. C'était un motel sur une aire d'autoroute, avec quelques chambres et qui vendait des hamburgers dégoulinants de gras. Sam avait réussi à en voler queqlues uns mais Jim, le patron, avait des soupçons et avait commencé à garder un œil sur lui.

D'autres personnes gardaient un œil sur lui. Les camionneurs, et Sam n'était pas dupe. Au début, les regards torves le dégoutaient. Mais... ça pouvait être utile pour atteindre la Californie. Après tout, tailler une pipe n'avait jamais tué personne, non ? Avec une ou deux, il pourrait prendre la route.  
« A quoi t'penses mon garçon ? »  
Sam sentit une lourde main se poser sur son épaule et il fit volte-face. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui avait la cinquantaine et l'excès de bière commençait à tendre son tee-shirt. Il portait une casquette sale des Red Sox et sa voix était éraillée et grave, conséquence inéluctable des cigarettes et des verres de whiskey.  
Sam repoussa la main de son épaule avec un soupir d'exaspération mais ça ne sembla pas gêner le camionneur.  
« Gary » se présenta-t-il et Sam ne pu s'empêcher de rire discrètement. « Je t'offre un verre ? »  
Sam prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. C'était l'occasion de partir d'ici. Imaginant la délicieuse sensation du soleil californien sur sa peau, il se retourna avec un adorable sourire et un regard charmeur. Il pouvait le faire.  
« Désolé, Gary, je suis trop jeune pour le verre mai si tu veux je peux te tailler la meilleure pipe de ta vie »  
Gary sembla un peu décontenancé par l'honnêteté de Sam et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'ait rien entendu de leur conversation. Il se frotta la barbe mais ses yeux brillaient déjà de désir. Sam eu un frisson mais s'obligea à être fort et ouvrit légèrement la bouche.

Gary ne prit même pas la peine de louer une chambre et conduisit Sam jusqu'à son camion. On est jamais mieux que chez soi, comme on dit. Soudain, Dean manqua affreusement à Sam. S'il savait ce que son petit frère était sur le point de faire, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour se retrouver à ses côtés.

« J'ai pas entendu ton nom, mon p'tit » grogna Gary pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'à son véhicule.  
-Sam »  
Il ne posa plus de question. Au lieu de ça, il se retourna et plaqua Sam contre la froide porte en métal de son camion. Il se colla contre le jeune homme qui pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'après-rasage et de la sueur.  
Son haleine chaude et sa barbe de 3 jours chatouillaient le cou de Sam alors que l'homme lui _murmurait « Tu sens bon, Sammy. Tu sens comme quelqu'un qui va me faire une bonne pipe ». Une langue sortit et lui lécha l'oreille. Sam réprima un haut-le-coeur.  
« A genoux »  
Sam obéit. Le sol était dur et froid, il pouvait sentir la neige fondre et mouiller son jean. A cause de ses doigts glacés, il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour ouvrir la braguette du pantalon de Gary. Sa queue était déjà à moitié en érection, noyée au milieu d'une forêt de poils pubiens noirs.  
« Je _**_peux_**_ le faire », pensa Sam.  
« Grouille-toi, il fait putain de froid »  
Sam n'avait jamais eu de sexe masculin en bouche et était quelque peu désemparé. Heureusement, il savait où Dean rangeait ses magasines pornos et avait une idée générale de quoi faire. Il savait qu'en général, les hommes appréciaient les gorges profondes.  
Alors qu'une forte odeur provenant de l'entre-jambe de Gary se répandait dans l'atmosphère, Sam se pencha pour commencer. Le sexe était chaud et doux et il commençait à penser que finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Il fit jouer sa langue sur le gland et suçota légèrement. Gary grogna et agrippa les cheveux de Sam, son autre main se tenant à la poignée de la porte du semi pour lui permettre de garder l'équilibre.  
« Allez, encore un peu plus. Mm, oui, c'est ça. C'est bon... »  
D'un mouvement rapide, il s'enfonca presque jusqu'à la garde dans la bouche de Sam qui failli vomir. Le gland n'était plus si doux quand il frappait sa luette à répétition. Sam sentit de la bave couler sur son menton et ses lèvres étaient douloureuses à force d'essayer de repousser Gary. L'homme maintenait désormais sa tête à deux mains et la gorge de Sam produisait des bruits étranges quand il essayait de respirer et d'avaler la queue simultanément.  
Soudain, Gary cessa de bouger et colla la tête de Sam sur son bas-ventre. Ce dernier sentit un liquide salé se répandre dans sa bouche et couler dans sa gorge.  
« Allez, avale » dit-il, presque avec douceur.  
Enfin, Sam trouva la force de le repousser. A peine avait-il la bouche vide qu'il recraichait le reste du sperme dans la neige. Respirer librement était un bonheur total. Sa tête lui tournait un peu mais il réussit à se tenir debout. Gary était en train de remonter sa braguette, également éssouflé.  
« C'était un peu rapide mais tu as raison, Sammy, tu es assez âgé pour tailler une bonne pipe. Tu veux combien ? »  
Sam frottait ses joues douloureuses et lança un regard au vieil homme. « 500. Et c'est Sam. ». Il avait calculé rapidement, avec 500$ il pourrait arriver en Californie.  
« Et bien, tu es doué, petit, je te l'accorde » dit Gary en braillant sa chemise. « Mais 500, c'est beaucoup trop pour juste une pipe. Voyons voir... ». Il ouvrit son porte-feuille et sortir quelques billets. « Voilà 150$, à prendre ou à laisser »  
La bouche de Sam dessina un « O » de surprise. Seulement 150$ ? Il pourrait à peine sortir du Minnesota avec une telle somme. Il avait sucé pour rien ?_

Gary comprit sans doute que ce n'était pas ce que le garçon espérait quand il avait fait la proposition. Il ricana et tapota l'épaule de Sam. Le plus jeune des Winchester se sentait pathétique quand il regarda le camionneur : il tremblait de froid, il était affamé et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça encore longtemps.  
« Écoute, puisque tu m'as proposé la pipe et que tu me fais le coup des yeux larmoyants, pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas la route avec moi ?  
-Tu rigoles ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais monter dans **_ton_**_ camion ? »  
Au fond de lui, Sam était pourtant prêt à sauter dans le véhicule. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Gary mais, un peu étrangement, il l'appréciait. Même s'il venait de le sucer, il sentait comme une tendresse paternelle émanant du conducteur. Et il pourrait le nourrir et le loger.  
« Allez, ptit. Je t'ai déjà vu par ici et je sais que c'était ta première passe. » Gary plissa la yeux en regardant Sam « Et tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi, d'autres auraient été moins généreux »  
Comme Sam ne répondait toujours pas, Gary continua.  
« On va faire un marché. Tu me 'distraits' de temps à autre et c'est tout. Pas plus, d'accord ? En __échange, je te paye le gite et le couvert. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?  
-Et si je veux m'arrêter quelque part ?  
-Tu m'le dis et tu descends de mon camion, peu importe le lieu. D'ailleurs, tu veux aller où ?  
-Californie. Ou n'importe où dans le Sud. »  
Gary sourit, révélant des dents jaunies. « C'est ton jour de chance ptit. Monte et on s'casse d'ici. »  
Sam se surpris à sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors qu'il montait dans le semi-remorque. Si seulement Dean le voyait..._


	5. Chapter 5

**2006, Binville, Louisiane. (Sam a 23 ans, Dean 27)  
**  
Dean avait à peine regardé Sam quand ce dernier avait enfin trouvé le motel où son frère occupait une chambre, à San Francisco. Dean n'avait rien dit quant au mode de vie de son frère mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne le sortirait de là. En vérité, peu importait à Sam tant qu'il pouvait rester avec son frère. Il avait tout laissé tomber et ils étaient maintenant assis à l'avant de l'Impala, juste à côté de son frère, comme si c'était hier.

Ils roulaient en direction de Bienville, en Louisiane, et ce depuis maintenant 4h30. Dean n'avait pas pipé mot, se contentant de regarder la route et avait répondu par monosyllabe quand Sam avait essayé de lancer la conversation. Il comprenait que Dean était en colère mais il commençait à croire que venir n'était pas forcément une des meilleures idées qu'il ait eu.

Un peu plus tard, alors qu'il s'installait dans une chambre d'hôtel à Bienville, Dean resta muet, jeta son sac sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Sam soupira et s'assis sur son lit. Tout ceci était ridicule. Si Dean voulait de nouveau de lui dans sa vie, il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça bien longtemps. À un moment où un autre, ils devraient se parler.

Avant de se coucher, Dean répandit du sel sur les fenêtres et la porte et traça des symboles que Sam ne connaissait pas. _Click_, les lumières étaient éteintes et ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans leurs lits, fixant le plafond.

Sam avait du s'endormir car il se réveilla, un peu après minuit, à cause des gémissements poussés par Dean. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Dean disait mais sa voix avait l'air paniqué et il semblait souffrir. Quand Sam s'approcha pour mieux voir, il remarqua que Dean transpirait et haletait.

« Dean », dit-il en secouant son frère. Pas de réaction. « Dean ! »  
« Allez, réveille-toi ! »  
Dean ouvrit soudain les yeux et respirait avec difficulté. Les draps étaient enroulés autour de lui, il avait l'air désorienté et apeuré.  
« Sammy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ». Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement quand il entendit le surnom.  
« Um, toi. Je ne suis pas expert en la matière mais il me semble que tu faisais un cauchemar »  
Dean se figea et évita de croiser le regard de son frère. Il toussa et sorti du lit.  
« De toute façon, j'avais envie d'aller au toilette donc merci de m'avoir réveillé »  
Sam se leva également, tourna les talons et commença à faire son sac.  
« Tu sais quoi, Dean ? Laisse tomber. C'était une mauvaise idée depuis le début. »  
Il en avait marre des petits caprices de Dean. Il ne lui parlait pas, ne le regardait pas et parfois ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence. Il savait que Dean lui en voulait mais ils ne pourraient pas vivre ensemble si l'autre ne voulait pas que les choses s'améliorent, de retrouver leur relation d'antan.  
« Et bien ? Tu pars encore ? » cracha-t-il ?  
Il avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, défiant son frère du regard. Sam arrêta ses préparatifs et fit non de la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui.  
« Alors, tout ceci n'est qu'à propos de toi, Dean ? Tu penses que tout est de ma faute ? Vraiment ?  
-Non, mais...  
-Je pense que si, tu vois. Je pense que selon toi, je n'étais qu'un lâche quand je suis parti. Et bien, laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Dean. Je n'étais pas lâche au point de ne pas pouvoir dire quelque chose à Papa. Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose pour _moi, _Dean ! »  
Sam revivait toutes ces années de peur, de solitude, de haine et d'amertume et il... _perdit_ le contrôle.  
Il attrapa Dean et le plaqua contre le mur de leur chambre d'hôtel. Le contre-plaqué s'enfonça légèrement sous la puissance du choc. Le visage de Sam était si prêt de celui de son frère que leurs nez se touchaient presque.  
« Est-ce que tu imagines seulement tout ce que j'ai du subir ? J'ai de la chance d'être encore en vie. J'ai fait des choses dont tu ne voudrais même pas entendre parler et je n'en suis pas fier mais je suis _en vie_, Dean. Et selon moi, ça devrait être important à tes yeux. »  
La tension disparut presque aussi vite qu'elle était montée dans le corps de Sam. Après toute cette adrénaline et cette colère, il se sentait juste triste. Triste que son frère ne l'aime plus. Il pensait être l'homme le plus seul au monde. Dean avait été son modèle. Le regard de Sam était voilé par les larmes et il tourna la tête pour cacher celles qui roulaient sur sa joue.  
Soudain, la main de Dean caressait sa joue et essuyait ses larmes. Il avait apparemment pensé tout haut car Dean lui répondit d'une voix brisée qu'il voulait apaisante.  
« Shh, Sam. C'est fini ». Il ouvrit ses bras pour faire un câlin à Sam et le serra fort contre lui. Le plus chevelu des Winchesters sentait les battements du cœur de son frère, l'oreille collée contre sa poitrine et laissa les larmes couler, mouillant le tee-shirt de Dean. Les sanglots ne se calmaient pas et secouaient le jeune homme des pieds à la tête.  
« Hey, ça va aller, Sam, ça va aller. »  
Dean passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère et le serra encore un peu plus fort.  
« Je ne t'en veux pas d'être parti, Sam. Je suis _vraiment _désolé pour ce qui s'est passé là bas. Crois moi. Et je... Je n'ai jamais cessé de te considérer comme mon petit frère, Sammy. _Jamais. _»  
Sam se calma un peu et reniflait de temps à autre. Il était toujours dans les bras de Dean. Sa voix grave, familière, résonnait dans son oreille. Il décida de ne plus jamais quitter Dean, peu-importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver.  
« Tu m'as manqué, salope ».  
Sam esquissa un sourire fatigué. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, ptit con ».  
Tout n'était pas rose après ça mais les choses allaient mieux, c'était certain. Ils finirent par dormir dans le même lit pour le reste de la nuit. Sam s'endormi dans les bras de Dean. Il y était bien, se sentait en sécurité et avait l'impression d'être _chez lui._


	6. Chapter 6

_**1990, Glenwood, Iowa (Sam a 7 ans, Dean 11)**_

_« Il est où Papa ? ».  
La voix de Sam était encore endormie quand il arriva dans la cuisine. On était Samedi et il avait pu faire un semblant de grasse matinée alors que Dean s'était levé tôt : son père partait, en direction d'une ville à quelques kilomètres de là. Selon John, c'était juste un esprit et il serait de retour en un rien de temps. Il lui avait juste demandé de surveiller Sammy.  
_

_Dean se tourna vers son petit frère. Sam était encore en pyjama et ses cheveux bruns, couleur chocolat, étaient ébouriffés au possible. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça._

_« Papa avait des choses à faire mais il a dit qu'il serait de retour bientôt. Tu veux petit-déjeuner ? » Sam se renfrogna. « Encore ? Je pensais qu'il resterait avec nous ce week-end. Il avait dit qu'on irait au zoo... » Dean ferma les yeux. Putain, le zoo.  
Son père avait du oublier. Sam n'avait pas arrêté de parler de ce zoo et de la promesse de leur père. Sauf que des gens avaient commencé à mourir dans la ville voisine et John s'était dévoué pour régler ce problème. « Désolé, Sammy. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, ça va être un peu difficile mais on pourra y aller un autre jour, hein ? Maintenant finis tes céréales ». Dean essaya de ne pas regarder le visage de son frère. Il savait que la lèvre inférieure de Sam était en train de trembler et que ses yeux se remplissaient de larme. Putain, papa.  
« Mais il avait promis, Dean ! Papa avait dit que..._

_-Tu sais bien qu'il dit beaucoup de chose ! Des choses merdent, Sam, arrête de pleurnicher » dit Dean avec colère.  
Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il n'en voulait pas à Sam. Comment pourrait-t-il ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était si jeune et croyait encore aux promesses de leur père. En vérité, Dean était aussi déçu. Il aurait adoré aller au zoo et passer un week-end normal avec son père, sans devoir chasser quoi que ce soit.  
_

_Sam regardait fixement son bol, la tête baissée, et mangeait ses Lucky Charms en silence. Sa touffe de cheveux cachait son visage mais Dean savait qu'il pleurait toujours : son frère reniflait de temps à autre. John devrait vraiment se rattraper, cette fois. « Rah, Sammy, je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas te crier dessus » Dean releva la tête de son frère et essuya ses larmes. Dean détestait voir son frère dans cet état. Il préférait encore quand il se blessait car il savait quoi faire, mais les larmes, c'était trop. On ne pouvait pas coller un pansement sur des larmes. « Ne pleure plus, d'accord ? »_

_Dean jeta un regard alentour, essayant de trouver quelque chose pour faire sourire son frère.  
Et il eu une idée. Il se tourna vers son frère. « De toute façon, seul les bébés vont au zoo. Tu sais ce qui est bien mieux que les zoos ? » Sam renifla une fois de plus et secoua la tête. Ses yeux étaient encore pleins d'eau mais il ne pleurait plus, Dieu merci. « On va passer la journée au Parc pour Frangins. Tu sais pourquoi c'est mieux que les zoos ? » Encore un reniflement et un secouage de tête. Sam avait l'air perdu. « C'est mieux parce que- » Dean réfléchissait vite pendant qu'il débarrassait la table « - aucun adulte n'est autorisé à rentrer dedans et c'est seulement pour les frères courageux comme nous. En fait, c'est si secret- » Dean cherchait activement quelque chose dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Il cherchait quelque chose de spécial qu'il avait caché quelque part par là. « -que tu dois porter un bracelet spécial pour y rentrer ».  
Bingo. « Tiens. » Sam regardait les deux bracelets en cuir noir dans la main de Dean. Ils étaient neufs et ils sentaient fort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Dean les avait acheté il y a deux semaines. Il aurait du les donner à leur père mais... « A quoi ils servent ? » demanda Sam, les yeux pétillants. Dean prenait le deuxième bracelet et le passait autour du poignet de Sam. C'était un peu trop grand et pendait un peu trop quand il relâcha son bras mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter.  
« Ce sont des bracelets magiques, patate. Les Bracelets pour Frère. Tu en as un et tu peux rentrer dans le Parc pour Frangins » expliqua Dean. « Et il est où ce parc ? -Il est là dès que tu es avec ton frère. Par exemple, le parc est ici, chez nous. Et comme on a les bracelets, on peut y faire ce qu'on veut. » Dean sourit et pria pour que Sam ne commence pas à poser des questions comme il le faisait tout le temps. Pourquoi ci et pourquoi ça ? Il s'inquiéta un peu quand Sam fronça les sourcils et examina de près son bracelet. Dean retient sa respiration. Mais soudain, la tristesse disparu du visage de Sam comme par magie et tout n'y était plus que sourire et joie. « Trop cool, Dean ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en premier ? On pourrait sortir et jouer au baseball ? On pourrait, dit ? ». Sam lui faisait les yeux de chien battu. « Et après manger une glace et jouer dans la chambre de Papa et après... »_

_Dean pensa soudain qu'il allait regretter le « on peut faire ce qu'on veut » mais finalement, ce n'était plus un problème tant que le visage de Sam était aussi joyeux. Deux ans plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient tout deux oublié le Parc pour Frangins, Dean remarqua que Sam portait toujours le bracelet. Dean avait dit à Sam qu'il était trop fleur bleue mais Sam avait fait remarqué que Dean le portait lui aussi. Dean avait sourit et avait traité son frère de salope._

* * *

_Encore un chapitre et l'histoire sera finie. Je pense le publier d'ici la fin de la semaine (si j'arrive à être satisfait de ma traduction). Comme je ne l'ai pas fait jusqu'ici, je tiens à remercier mes deux Bétas, qui se reconnaitront et qui ont toujours répondu présentes. Love 3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un peu après, quelque part aux USA**

Ça s'était juste produit. Aucun des deux n'avait prévu qu'ils s'embrasseraient mais ça s'était... _produit_. C'était une nuit, alors qu'ils était saouls. Vraiment, saouls.  
Ils parlaient du passé : Dean lui racontait les années de chasse sans lui et sans leur père. Il lui avait raconté comment ils avaient pourchassé le démon aux yeux jaunes, comment John était mort et qu'il avait passé sa vie sur la route après ça. Sam lui avait expliqué comment il avait quitté le Minnesota avec l'aide de Gary et comment il avait débarqué en Californie.

Quand Sam avait parlé de comment il avait vendu son corps, une ombre était passée sur le visage de Dean. Il s'était tu et avait évité le regard de son frère. Alors Sam avait juste... posé ses lèvres sur celles de Dean. Dean avait bien évidemment été très surpris mais il était trop saoul pour lui résister. Ils avaient continué de s'embrasser et s'endormirent dans le même lit.

Et bien sûr, il y avait eu ce moment gênant où ils s'étaient réveillés avec tous deux une gueule de bois monstrueuse et une érection matinale encore plus monstrueuse. Les baisers de la nuit dernière refirent surface et ils évitèrent le sujet pendant quelques jours avant que Sam ne dise qu'ils devraient en parler.

Et, pour résumer, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord pour dire que l'autre était la personne la plus importante dans leur vie. Ils s'aimaient. Ils avaient si peu de choses positives dans leurs vies qu'ils devraient éviter de vivre dans le déni et profiter de ce qui arrivait. Bien sûr, tout cela avait pris du temps et ce n'avait pas été une sinécure mais ils y étaient arrivés.

Sam était en train de rentrer d'une pharmacie. Lui et Dean avaient décidé qu'après ces quelques mois de _vie commune_, cette nuit ils franchiraient un cap. Leur première fois. Ils ne pourraient pas faire demi-tour après ça.

Bien que la nuit soit très spéciale, aucun des deux n'était vraiment romantique donc ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'un dîner aux chandelles, d'une table parsemée de pétales de rose et autres. En fait, ils avait décidé de qui serait actif la première fois avec le traditionnel papier-caillou-ciseaux. Mais Sam avait un avantage car il savait que Dean choisissait _toujours_ les ciseaux. En conséquence, Dean allait être passif et il avait demandé à Sam d'acheter... _l'équipement_. Il n'allait pas non plus tout faire.  
Quand Sam avait ouvert la porte, une boite de préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant à la main, il cru qu'il s'était trompé de chambre. Mais il y avait les lignes de sel sous les fenêtres et la porte et Dean sortait de la salle de bain.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que...  
-Et bah comme je vais faire la femme ce soir, j'ai pensé que j'allais jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout ».  
Dean essayait de paraître insensible et même de plaisanter à propos de cette nuit mais Sam savait qu'il était très nerveux et avait vraiment essayé de créer une atmosphère appropriée. Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit les bougies parfumées disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, les roses rouges sur la table de nuit et la lumière tamisée. Dean portait une tenue à laquelle son frère n'était pas habitué : un jean sombre et une chemise blanche. Simple mais sexy.  
« Alors, on a tout ce dont on a besoin ? » demanda Dean. Si Sam ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu juré que sa voix tremblait. Sam se rapprocha de son frère et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. Instantanément, les bras de Dean entourèrent la taille de Sam.  
« Oui, tout est prêt. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »  
Sam avait ponctué ses paroles par des baisers. Dean était un peu tendu. Sam fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna un peu pour regarder son frère dans les yeux.  
« Si tu n'es pas prêt, c'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas te forcer »  
Dean le regarda dans le blanc de yeux. Sam pouvait y voir de l'amour, de l'affection et de la passion.  
« Je te fais confiance, Sam, et j'en ai envie, d'accord ? ». Il serra Sam contre lui et l'embrassa encore une fois. « Juste, tu iras doucement...  
-Aussi doucement que tu voudras » murmura Sam.  
Ils s'embrassaient beaucoup. Dean semblait apprécier et Sam ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre quand les lèvres de Dean étaient pressées contre les siennes. Il y avait eu les tendres et maladroits baisers du début avec les nez qui s'entrechoquaient et les dents qui se cognaient, de rapides baisers sur la joue en guise de bonjour, des baisers volés cachés dans des ruelles, des baisers passionnés dans l'Impala, garée quelque part au milieu d'une route de campagne ou dans les bois et des baisers romantiques en guise de bonne nuit.  
Ces baisers disaient « Je t'aime et je te fais confiance ». Et les légères morsures de Dean dans le cou de Sam disaient « Arrête de trop réfléchir et en avant toute, p'tit con »

Sam commença lui aussi à s'intéresser à la peau douce du cou de Dean tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. Ce dernier eut un frisson quand les mains de Sam caressèrent son torse musclé et finirent par malaxer doucement ses fesses. Dean émit un gémissement et enleva également la chemise de son frère.  
Sam fit reculer Dean jusqu'au grand lit et Dean s'assit. Il défit le bouton du jean de Sam et descendit la fermeture éclair, embrassa et lécha légèrement le nombril de son frère. Enfin, le pantalon de Sam était à terre et Dean baissa la tête pour embrasser, à travers son boxer, le sexe à moitié érigé de Sam qui posa sa main sur la tête de son frère et donna un léger mouvement de bassin. Ils avaient déjà été jusque là avant donc il savait jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec Dean, qui avait compris où Sam voulait en venir et qui prit en bouche la queue de son frère. Sam pencha la tête en arrière et entreprit d'apprécier la chaleur de ce tunnel humide qu'était la bouche de Dean. Sa main était encore dans les cheveux de Dean, accompagnant les mouvements de la tête de son frère.  
Même si Dean n'avait pas pratiqué avant Sam, il avait appris très vite. Maintenant, il savait quoi faire pour envoyer Sam au septième ciel. De légère pression, assez de succion et surtout la langue. Au bout d'un moment, Sam était au bord de la rupture et comme ils avaient d'autres plans pour la soirée, il repoussa gentiment son frère.  
« Tu t'améliores vraiment », dit-il, le souffle court. Un sourire de contentement apparu sur le visage rougi de Dean que Sam effaça d'un baiser profond et langoureux. Il pouvait goûter sa propre saveur dans la bouche de son frère et ça avait pour effet de l'exciter encore plus. Il allongea doucement Dean sur le lit et s'assura d'un regard que les préservatifs et le lubrifiant étaient bien sur la table de nuit.  
Sam vit que Dean les avait aussi cherché des yeux et les fixait maintenant un peu nerveusement. Il prit la main de Dean et remarqua qu'il portait toujours le Bracelet pour Frère.  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu le portes toujours »  
Dean caressa doucement la pièce de cuir. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à l'enlever. Tu as toujours le tien ? »  
Sam leva la main et montra le vieux bracelet en cuir.  
« Mec, tu as tellement cru ce que je t'ai raconté sur le le Parc pour Frangins  
-Au début j'avais des doutes mais j'y ai cru parce que je te faisais confiance »  
Dean soupira et posa sa tête sur un oreiller. « Outch, d'accord ». Mais un sourire taquin était déjà réapparu sur le visage de Dean. « Allez, Casanova, montre moi ce dont tu es capable. »

Sam rit. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, chastement, jusqu'à ce que Dean n'en puisse plus. Il attrapa le sexe de Sam et serra un peu trop fort. Sam poussa un petit cri et fixa son frère. S'il voulait jouer de cette façon...

Sam promena sa bouche, lentement, sur le corps de Dean. Quelques morsures à la naissance de l'épaule, une attention toute particulière pour les tétons qu'il lécha et mordilla également et enfin, il suivit la fine ligne de poil descendant du nombril. Avant que Sam n'atteignent la queue de Dean, ce dernier avait déjà le souffle court et donnait des petits coups de bassin pour encourager son frère. Mais Sam avait d'autres plans.

Il prit son temps, léchant et mordillant le haut des cuisses et le bas-ventre de Dean, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus et qui était à la limite de la supplication. Ses mains étaient crispées, serrant les draps de toute ses forces. Sam eu pitié et commença enfin à sucer l'extrémité du sexe de Dean. Quand ce dernier essaya de l'enfoncer dans la bouche de son frère, Sam le repoussa quelque peu.  
« Oh, allez, quoi » grogna Dean. « Espèce de... OH PUTAIN » cria Dean alors que Sam avala entièrement sa queue tout en le maintenant fermement contre le matelas.

Après quelques minutes, Sam repéra le signal à chaque fois que Dean était proche de l'orgasme, sa virilité avait comme _un soubresaut._ Sam aurait pu jurer que le sexe de son frère _se mouvait par lui même _et il savait que dans quelques secondes, le dos de Dean allait s'arquer et qu'il allait se déverser dans la bouche de Sam. C'était toujours le moment où Sam laissait les commandes à son frère car il savait qu'il pouvait endurer les assauts du bassin de Dean, qui appuya sur la tête de son frère jusqu'à ce que le nez de celui-ci effleure la peau de son bas-ventre. Il jouit en murmurant le nom de son frère.  
« Putain, c'était... » dit Dean, essouflé. Il était maintenant complètement détendu et c'était ce dont Sam avait besoin. Il humidifia son index avec sa salive et commença à caresser l'entrée de son frère. Dean était encore dans un état second suite à son orgasme quand Sam enfonça sa première phalange. Inévitablement, Dean se raidit et releva la tête.  
« Bordel, préviens avant de faire des choses comme ça ! »  
Sam posa son autre main sur le ventre de Dean, le lui massant doucement.  
« Détends toi, Dean. Il faut que tu détendes. Inspire un grand coup et parle moi. Dis moi ce que tu ressens.  
-Ce que je ressens ? Je sens qu'il y a un doigt dans mon cul, voilà ce que je sens.  
-Est-ce que ça te fait mal ?  
-En tout cas ça n'fait pas du bien !

-Respire et détends toi » dit doucement Sam. Il enfonça un peu plus son doigt. Il savait que Dean lui dirait s'il avait vraiment mal.  
Il s'enfonçait et se retirait lentement. Il sentait la ceinture abdominale de Dean qui se soulevait quand celui-ci inspirait profondément en essayant de relâcher ses muscles. Dean écarta les jambes pour donner un peu plus de place à Sam, qui le comprit comme un encouragement. Il entreprit donc d'ajouter petit à petit un deuxième doigt. Dean émit quelques sons qui indiquaient qu'il souffrait et Sam essaya de faire le plus rapidement possible. Ca devrait être dans cette zone, s'il pouvait juste –  
« Putain de bordel de merde » cria Dean tout en se contractant. Yep, Sam l'avait trouvée. « Putain, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »  
« Ca » dit Sam en enfonçant une nouvelle fois ses doigts, provoquant un nouveau cri de plaisir, « c'est ta prostate, Dean ». Encore un aller-retour et l'intimité de Dean était déjà à moitie réveillée même s'il avait joui quelques minutes auparavant. Maintenant que Dean était totalement relaxé et beaucoup plus _ouvert, _il était facile pour Sam d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Dean était déjà haletant et il se cambrait pour permettre à Sam de s'enfoncer plus profondément.  
« Ce sont juste mes doigts, Dean. Imagine quand ça sera ma queue qui sera à leur place » murmura Sam à l'oreille de son frère, qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir.  
« Dépêche toi, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir »  
Sam retira ses doigts et attrapa le lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il déchirait l'enveloppe quand Dean le stoppa en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
« On a besoin de se protéger ? Parce que je suis clean et ... » Dean ne finit pas sa phrase.  
-je me suis fait tester avant qu'on commence à coucher ensemble ». Sam regarda Dean dans le blanc des yeux. « Tu es sûr ?  
-Bah c'est pas comme si on couchait avec d'autres personnes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Sam posa le préservatif et embrassa Dean. Passionnément. Leurs lèvres étaient collées les unes contre les autres et les mains de Dean étaient enfouies dans les cheveux de Sam.  
Soudain, ils étaient de retour chez Bobby, dans la chambre du haut. Sam pouvait presque en sentir l'odeur et le corps de Dean contre le sien.  
Sam savait que ça, ce qu'ils faisaient, n'était pas quelque chose de bien, même pour eux. C'était de l'inceste, quelque chose que la plupart des gens considéraient comme sale et tabou mais Sam ne s'était jamais senti aussi sûr de lui. Il savait que les gens ne pourraient certainement pas comprendre mais ils étaient tous les deux adultes et ne devaient rendre de comptes à personne. Ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'ils faisaient. Il aimait Dean et ça lui était amplement suffisant.  
« Tu es encore en train de réfléchir » grogna Dean entre deux baisers. « Remet toi au travail parce que je commence à m'ennuyer »  
Sam leva un sourcil et empoigna leurs deux érections. Dean grogna.  
« Oh oui, tu as l'air de t'ennuyer horriblement... »  
Mais Sam était anxieux. Son sexe était presque douloureux tellement il bandait. Le membre gonflé de Dean était collé contre son estomac. Quelques derniers baisers et Sam se plaçait entre les jambes de Dean, qui les ouvrit automatiquement pour permettre à Sam de s'approcher un peu plus. Son corps entier s'était détendu et plus aucun muscle n'était contracté. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas quand il caressa la joue de son frère. Avec la lumière douce des bougies, Dean était magnifique, presque irréel.

Ils avaient chassé des monstres et toutes sortes de sortes surnaturelles pendant quasiment toutes leurs vies, mais c'était quand même le moment le plus magique qu'ait vécu Sam. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas quand Sam pénétra Dean, s'enfonçant entièrement. A chaque fois que Dean montrait des signes de douleur, Sam s'arrêtait et attendait. Il était proche de l'orgasme et aurait voulu juste pouvoir y aller, mais il savait que s'il merdait, Dean ne lui donnerait probablement pas de deuxième chance.

Finalement, Sam était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et s'arrêta un instant pour les laisser respirer, Dean et lui. Dean était serré et il devait se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour garder le contrôle. Après un léger mouvement de la part de Dean, celui-ci donna un léger coup de rein comme pour dire _vas-y, bitch._ Et Sam ne pouvait rien refuser à son frère.  
Sam se retira presque entièrement et poussa de nouveau. Dean cria et enroula ses jambes autour du torse de Sam, ses talons se touchant dans le dos de Sam. Une de ses main était enroulée autour de sa propre queue et l'autre était agrippée à la table de nuit. À chaque poussée, Sam augmentait la force et la vitesse.  
Il savait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques secondes du septième ciel et à en juger par la façon dont Dean criait sous lui, il pouvait dire qu'il n'en était pas loin non plus. Dean n'avait jamais été bruyant au lit, souvent juste grognant ou haletant, mais là... Il était à la limite d'hurler à chaque fois que le membre de Sam stimulait sa prostate et il disait des choses qui faisait même rougir Sam.  
Comme Dean était clairement en train de le supplier de lui donner le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, il décida de ne pas le décevoir et le pénétra de plus belle. La tête de lit cognait contre le mur et Sam se doutait qu'ils auraient du mal à affronter les voisins ou les membres du personnel de l'hôtel demain, mais actuellement, il s'en souciait comme de sa première chemise. Dean se masturbait rapidement et Sam pu voir le sexe _tressauter_avant que Dean ne jouisse pour la seconde fois de la nuit. Les sons rauques de Dean furent couverts par ceux de Sam quand l'intérieur de Dean se contracta autour du sexe de son frère et il fallu peu de temps avant que Sam ne jouisse à son tour.

Les minutes suivantes, la pièce fut remplie du son des respirations haletantes et des odeurs de transpiration et de sexe. Sam s'était effondré sur le torse de Dean. Ils pouvaient sentir le cœur de l'autre battre furieusement et leurs souffles chauds, qui commençaient à se synchroniser. La pièce se refroidissait et Sam frissonna.  
« Tu trembles », dit Dean. Il attrapa les draps qui étaient repoussés au bout du lit et s'enveloppa dans un cocon douillet. Les jambes de Dean commençaient à lui faire mal, Sam pesant de tout son poids sur lui, mais il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il sentait aussi qu'il s'endormait, l'esprit encore confus.  
« Mec, t'as pas intérêt à t'endormir sur moi » le prévient Dean. Sam roula sur le flanc de façon à se blottir contre son frère. Ils étaient tout deux trop fatigués pour prendre une douche.  
« Je vais avoir bien mal demain matin » remarqua Dean.  
Sam rit et se colla encore plus contre le corps de son frère. « Tu ne peux pas dire que ça ne valait pas le coup ».  
Dean l'embrassa sur le frond. « Pas faux.  
-Je t'aime, Dean.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime ».  
La pièce fut silencieuse, le silence étant uniquement rompu par le bruit des respirations.

« Tu prends toute la couette, connard ! Je me pèle mon joli petit cul ! ».

* * *

**Voilà :) Un grand merci à toux ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, qui laissent des reviews et à l'auteur pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction !  
**

**BotoxedBitch**


End file.
